


Younger

by The_things_we_do_today



Series: Larkin Family Fluff - Of Panic Attacks and Flour Wars universe [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Charlie is Crutchie, Family Fluff, Gen, Jack is an idiot but Davey loves him anyway, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, That's it, There's some javid fluff at the end yay, because who don't they love, it's just fluff y'all, my son - Freeform, so do Medda and Crutchie, they already know him but not as Jack's bf, why am i so bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_things_we_do_today/pseuds/The_things_we_do_today
Summary: Let it be known that Davey Jacobs was not easily made nervous. He could keep a cool head through a tornado, hurricane, and tsunami combined. He was confident in every word he spoke, and it showed.However, there were occasionally things that knocked him for a loop.Coincidentally, these "things" were all in some way connected to his best friend and boyfriend of over two months now, Jack Kelly-Larkin.Like right now, for instance.~Direct sequel to my most recent fic, In Which Miss Medda Larkin Singlehandedly Ships Javid More than the Entire Newsies Fandom Put Together. Davey gets introduced to Jack's family as his boyfriend for the first time, lots of fluff ensues.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly & Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, Crutchie (Newsies) & Everyone, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin & Everyone
Series: Larkin Family Fluff - Of Panic Attacks and Flour Wars universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208261
Kudos: 7





	Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people with valid gender identities! If you didn't see in the summary, this is a direct sequel to IWMMLSSJMTTENFPT. You don't have to read that first, though! Jack is 16 and Crutchie is 12. Crutchie has cp (Cerebral Palsy) which is why he uses a wheelchair. Please let me know what you think! (And happy Pi day)

**Younger**

  
Let it be known that Davey Jacobs was not easily made nervous. He could keep a cool head through a tornado, hurricane, and tsunami _combined_. He was confident in every word he spoke, and it showed.   
However, there were occasionally things that knocked him for a loop.   
Coincidentally, these "things" were all in some way connected to his best friend and boyfriend of over two months now, Jack Kelly-Larkin.   
Like right now, for instance.  
A few days earlier, Jack had told his mother and brother that they were dating. He'd been a bit nervous about telling them he was going out with another guy as it entailed coming out to them.   
The worry was for nothing, though, and they were _so_ supportive in fact that Davey had been roped into having dinner with them that Tuesday so that they could "meet him" despite already knowing him quite well as Jack's best friend.  
So, here he was, standing on his boyfriend's family's front stoop, scared out of his mind for what was in store. Why, he didn't know. They already knew him! But being introduced to them as Jack's boyfriend (he couldn't help but grin at that. _Boyfriend_.) was very different for some reason.   
Davey took a breath in, stuck a pleasant smile onto his face, and rang the doorbell. 

π

The minute Jack heard the doorbell, he _leaped_ to his feet, rushing to answer it. He was _so_ excited. His three most favorite people in the world were going to be having dinner together! Not that that was new, but this time one of them would be there as more than a friend.   
He wildly threw open the door and pulled his boyfriend into a huge hug before either even had the chance to say, "hi".   
"Mmph, Jack!" Davey exclaimed, not expecting the enthusiastic greeting.   
Jack pulled back with a, "Sorry, sorry! I'm just super excited."   
Davey laughed a little at the boy's energy. He was such a dorky goofball. (Davey still loved him though. But don't tell Jack!)  
Just then, a woman appeared behind Jack in the entryway. Medda stepped forward to greet Davey by pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, even more intense than her son's.   
"Davey! Come in, come in! It's so lovely to see you! You're all Jack ever talks about anymore," she said after releasing him from her death grip.   
"Mama!" Jack complained, crossing his arms as his mother and boyfriend laughed. Medda pulled Davey inside and shut the door behind them.   
"Where's Charlie?" Jack asked, confused.   
"Oh, he's just in the kitchen. Doesn't want to get down from the counter. Why don't we go say hi?" Jack nodded and glanced over at Davey who looked a bit overwhelmed.   
He subtly grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Everything's just fine, Dave. You know Mama and Charlie love you. To be honest, they love _everyone_ ," he said with a laugh. Davey smiled a little and allowed himself to be dragged off to the kitchen. 

π

"Heya, C!" a voice sounded, making Charlie look up. His mother, brother - the one who'd greeted him - and David Jacobs entered the kitchen. "Davey's here." Charlie smiled and waved.   
"Hi! Good to see you Dave. Although, I must admit, watching Jack freak out over every little detail of tonight is getting a _little_ annoying," he said with his trademark bright grin, ignoring Jack who was sticking his tongue out at him, and reaching out to shake the hand Davey had offered.   
Medda clapped her hands once all of the greetings were taken care of and said with a smile, "Alright! Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you boys go sit down?" They all nodded, and Charlie watched Jack gesture for Davey to go sit down before heading Charlie's way to help him get back down into his chair. Once he was securely in his chair again, Jack dropped a kiss onto his head before stepping back to let him lead the way to the dining room.   
Dinner was Medda's famous Mac 'n' Cheese, which they all scarfed several helpings of down. They made small talk while they ate, and surprisingly, it wasn't too awkward. The fact that they already knew each other definitely helped. They moved to the back porch for dessert, which was strawberry shortcake that Charlie had made himself. Davey taught them about the constellations, and Charlie had a wonderful time making up his own as well. _("Ooh, ooh! I see a bunny! Her name is Fern, I've decided.")_ Jack wasn't as great with the stars, _("See that bright one right there? I'm 'a name it Bob." "That's a plane, Jack.")_ but he tried.  
All in all, the evening was a huge success, and Davey was encouraged to come back soon. Davey was clearly relieved, and Charlie didn't think Jack could be any happier. He really liked Davey, and he was glad that his brother appeared to have good taste. They were cute together.  
Jack offered to walk Davey home, which they all knew was just an excuse to spend more time with him, but no one really cared. Charlie and Medda waved to them from the doorway before going to get ready for bed. 

π 

"So," Jack said as he walked Davey home. "I thought that went well." Davey nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah, you're family's as wonderful as always. Your mom was so enthusiastic and kind and _oh my god_ don't even get me _started_ on that Macaroni and Cheese! And Charlie is the sweetest kid ever. I forget how great he is every time I come over. And he made that strawberry shortcake himself? He's what, thirteen?"   
"Twelve, actually," Jack said with a chuckle as Davey's jaw dropped. "Yeah, I'm the odd one out. Can't make much more 'n toast and spaghetti." They both laughed, before continuing their walk in a peaceful silence, hands locked together and swinging between them.  
When they arrived at Davey's house, Jack pulled him into the shadows for a moment. He kissed Davey sweetly before saying sincerely, "They really like you, too, ya know. Mama wouldn't 've invited ya back if she didn't. And honestly, it takes way more asshole-ism than you could ever have to get Charlie to disapprove of you."   
"'Asshole-ism?'" Davey questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
"Aw, shuddup," Jack replied, shoving him gently.   
They kissed one more time before Jack headed back the way they'd come, spinning around to wink at Davey before turning the corner.   
As he lay in bed that night, reflecting on the evening's events, Jack couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. As he basked in the feeling of love and family, he allowed himself to imagine a happy future - something that hadn't always been in the picture. But tonight, it didn't seem so far away.   
He quietly hummed a familiar tune to himself as he drifted in that space somewhere between awake and asleep. 

_I was walking down 57th Street..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~
> 
> I am taking requests, but forewarning, I'm kinda picky. I'll tell you whether or not I'm interested in writing your request, but please don't fight me if I'm not. To save some time, here are a few things I will not write:  
> 1\. background character (we're talking like Finch and Specs and stuff. Race and Spot are fine. If you're not sure, please ask!) centric things. I don't know them well enough.  
> 2\. Anything involving Sarah. (Please don't attack me)  
> 3\. Anything NSFW. I'm ace. I don't do that stuff.  
> 4\. Nothing too dark or sad. Angsty stuff is fine as long as there's a happy ending.  
> 5\. Straight centric things. They get enough attention. (If it's minor or just mentioned, it's fine.)


End file.
